sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6
The sixth chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin, serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot The sixth chapter starts with Kusano feeling that Minato must be close. At the construction site Minato shares his bento lunch made by Miya with Seo; but Hikari and Hibiki show up and beat up Seo for mooching. Surprisingly for Minato, Seo is also an Ashikabi; and when work closes down early they go together to see the "Green Girl" Kusano. Meanwhile Takami informs Homura (behind Minaka's back) about the situation and begs him to protect Kusano. At the same time Musubi misses Minato and tries to call him with no success, thus she goes out to bring him his mobile phone in person. Summary The story starts with Kusano thinking that her heart is beating, meaning her big brother is close. At the construction site, it's lunch break; Minato sits down to eat the lunch Miya prepared for him, but notices Seo staring at it longingly so he decides to share his lunch with him. Seo is appreciative, and they chat about their own lives as Seo samples various items. They are interrupted by Hikari, who stomps over Seo and scolds him not to take other people’s lunch. Hikari turns to apologize to Minato, and quickly recognizes him as Musubi’s Ashikabi; Minato is frightened and leaps to his feet, only to collapse to his knees depressed after he drops his lunch. While Seo teases Hikari that she made him cry, Hibiki offers Minato some bread. He comes to know that Seo is the Ashikabi of Hikari and Hibiki; and while he wonders about that, Hikari burns Seo with her electricity because he was groping her. A helicopter from MBI passes overhead, and Seo tells Minato that there’s been rumor about a Sekirei called ‘The Green Girl’ being nearby; hearing that reminds him of Kusano. They are then informed by their boss that work is being shut down early because the Institute that runs the nearby Botanical Garden is about to remediate the unusual plant overgrowth it has recently experienced; an order was just given to evacuate everyone within 500 meters of the site. Minato is again confused whether his vision of Kusano was just a dream or reality. Seo receives an e-mail, and then asks Minato if he wants to look at the ‘Green Girl’. Back at Izumo Inn, Kagari is on his cell phone talking with Takami about Minaka; she warns him that Minaka has informed all the Ashikabis about the Green Girl, declaring "first come, first served”. Takami begs Kagari to protect Kusano; in return Kagari extracts a promise from Takami to ask for him at the host club. After she agrees, Kagari says that someday he’ll kill Minaka for causing all this trouble. In another room, Musubi finishes eating (completely emptying a large rice cooker) and then tells Miya that she is feeling uneasy about Minato today. Miya suggests that she call him, but they discover that he left his cell phone at the inn. Musubi decides to take it to him, but as she whirls around to leave she crashes into Kagari and they both fall to the floor. She notices he doesn’t look well, to which he replies that he is just tired. After they unpile and Musubi again prepares to leave, Miya advises Musubi that an open side is proof that she is putting (too much) power into her shoulder; she tells her to relax and be natural, and prays for the gods to watch over her. After Musubi leaves, Kagari comments that if there were more people like Musubi around even his flaws would be revealed. Miya tells Kagari to fix his habit of smoking when he is anxious; Kagari then departs on his errand. On her way to find Minato, Musubi notices that he has received a new e-mail on his phone; at that moment, Minato and Seo are examining the entrance to the Botanical Garden which is heavily guarded. Seo states that if they won’t be permitted to enter they will just have to bust their way through, and Minato wonders if he just made a few bad friends. Characters Introduced *none Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters